HP Compaq DC5100
Standard specifications and features Processors * Intel Celeron D 331 Processor (2.66-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 336 Processor (2.80-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 341 Processor (2.93-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 346 Processor (3.06-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Celeron D 351 Processor (3.20-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 515 Processor (2.93-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 519K Processor (3.06-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 524 Processor (3.06-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 533-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 531 Processor (3.0-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 541 Processor (3.2-GHz, 1-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 620 Processor (2.8-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 630 Processor (3.0-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 631 Processor (3.0-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 640 Processor (3.2-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 641 Processor (3.2-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 650 Processor (3.4-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 651 Processor (3.4-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 HT 661 Processor (3.6-GHz, 2-MB L2 cache, 800-MHz FSB) Graphics * Intel® 915GV Express Memory * 256-MB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (1 x 256) * 512-MB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (1 x 512) * 512-MB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (2 x 256) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (1x 1GB) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (2 x 512) * 1-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (4 x 256) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (4 x 512) * 2-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (2x 1GB) * 4-GB DDR2 Synch DRAM Non ECC (4x 1GB) Hard Drive * 40-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 80-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 160-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 250-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 40-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 80-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 160-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 250-GB Serial ATA 1.5-Gb/s Hard Drive (7200 rpm) Expansion Bay * 1 external 5.25 inch and 1 external 3.5 inch * 1 internal 3.5 inch * 2 external 5.25 inch and 2 external 3.5 inch * 2 internal 3.5 inch Removable Media * 48X Max CD-ROM drive * 48X/32X/48X CD-RW drive * 16X/40X DVD-ROM with +R Read drive * 48X/32X/48X/16X Combo CD-RW/DVD-ROM drive * 16X 4.7GB DVD +R/RW drive Graphics * Intel® Graphics Media Accelerator 900 * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 55 64MB PCI low profile DVI w/TV-Out * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 280 64MB PCI full height dual head (DMS59 with VGA Y-Cable)* (does not support SFF models) * NVIDIA Quadro NVS 280 64MB PCI low profile dual head (DMS59 with VGA Y-Cable) (DMS59 with VGA Y-Cable) (does not support SFF models) Expansion Slots * 2 low profile PCI, 1 PCI express * 2 full-height PCI, 1 PCI express Audio * Integrated ADI 1981B AC97 Audio with Internal Speaker * Integrated Digital Audio Communications * Integrated Broadcom NetXtreme Gigabit Ethernet for HP I/O ports and connectors Rear * 6 USB 2.0 * 1 standard serial * 1 optional serial * 1 parallel * 2 PS/2 * 1 RJ-45 * 1 VGA, audio in/out Front * 2 USB 2.0 * headphone and microphone Operating Systems * Microsoft Windows XP Professional 32-bit * Microsoft Windows XP Home Edition 32-bit Power * 9 kg 240 watts maximum * 11 kg 300 watts maximum Options for this PC when this PC was sold New * HP s7540 17" (16.0" vis) CRT Monitor * HP L1506 15" TFT Flat Panel Monitor – Analog only * HP L1706 17" TFT Flat Panel Monitor – Analog only * HP L1740 17" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP L1745 17" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP L1906 19" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog only * HP L1940T 19" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP LP1965 19" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP LP2065 20" TFT Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP L2045w 20" Widescreen Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP LP2465 24" TFT Widescreen Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP LP3065 30" TFT Widescreen Flat Panel Display – Analog/Digital * HP L5006tm 15" Touchscreen Flat Panel Display Options for this Monitor * HP Flat Panel Speaker Bar Speakers * HP USB Powered Speakers Source http://content.etilize.com/Manufacturer-Brochure/10363272.pdf http://www.andovercg.com/datasheets/hp-compaq-dc5100-computer.pdf Gallery HP DC5100 SFF.jpg|Small-form factor HP DC5100 with The 2006 Intel Sticker.jpg|HP DC5100 with The 2006 Intel Sticker HP DC5100 SFF with The 2006 Intel Sticker.jpg|HP DC5100 SFF with the 2006 Intel Sticker Category:2005 models